Honest Trailers - Danny Phantom
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Let us dive in back to the teen superhero series that everyone loves in a comical take on that. And witness how Danny, Sam and Tucker react.


_Danny Phantom_ was a thing for teens around for some time. With his heroics, his influence is undeniable. So, a couple of nerds from L.A. decide to make a video tribute for him. Though, a more cynical one.

Tucker is able to take a sight of this on his laptop, and shows it to Danny and Sam. "Guys, check this out. Some guys made a tribute to Danny."

"To me?" Danny utters in surprise.

"Oh, I want to see this!" Sam says.

But Danny is hesitant. "I don't know. It says in the video 'Honest Trailer'."

"Well, what could go wrong from watching a video?" With that, Tucker presses the play button.

And they quickly learn that this is actually a long-demanded video from subscribers and commenters.

Afterwards, the usual epic voice coming from superhero blockbusters begins his narration, coordinated with video clips to emphasize every point he has.

" **From the guy who gave you _The Very Bad Parents_ comes one of the most epic Nickelodeon shows ever conceived…that was cancelled and had the same dude inspire to create a show about a dimwitted dog secret agent.**" The guy is actually referring to _T.U.F.F. Puppy_ , which he finds troubling to add on Butch Hartman's resume. " **Wow, how low can he get from this point?** " But after that, he mentions the title: " ** _Danny Phantom_** ".

He then starts off with a little history: " **Experience once again when Nickelodeon got a good roster of cartoons.** " Examples of which were shown are _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ , _SpongeBob Squarepants_ Seasons 1-5 and _Penguins of Madagascar_. But he makes this condescending point, " **Until they got totally invested in poop jokes and humor for your dumb kids.** " Examples of which include the insufferable _Fanboy & Chum Chum_, the total rip-off _Sanjay & Patel_ and the agonizing _Breadwinners_.

He continues on with the script, " **And tag along with Danny Fenton, a boy whose parents let their 14-year-old kid get exposed to their radioactive hazardous ectoplasmic hardware.** " Reading that note, he makes this comment: "You know, that is borderline child neglect there. These parents must be sued."

Tucker takes a sudden chuckle at this.

Side-commenting aside, the epic voice guy continues to narrate, " **With his powers combined with zap technology created by Portal, he will become Danny Phantom, a superhero with the combined powers of Spider-Man and a ghost, like ghost breath that senses other ghosts, ghost beams that shoots out lasers that stops enemies, ghost leotard that fails to protect him from shedding blood, ghost wall crawling, ghost flying and ghost stalking.** "

Danny cannot help but react, "Ghost stalking? I don't do ghost talking."

But Sam and Tucker remain suspicious.

"What?!" Danny reacts.

The epic voice continues on, " **Together, with his awkward friends Tucker – the token black sidekick…** "

Tucker reacts against this. "Hey!"

" **…and the guy in the chair….** "

That statement calms him down.

" **…and Sam – the token goth kid with a soft side…** "

"Soft side? What on earth soft side is he talking about?!" Sam reacts heavily. Danny is just left cowering.

The video continues, " **…they must confront their deadliest enemy, high school.** "

Afterwards, a montage of clips is shown, which rangers from Dash bullying, football jocks, guidance counseling with Mr. Lancer, hall monitors, debating about meat vs. vegetables in the first episode and fitting in situation.

" **Lots and lots of high school.** " More clips get into the mix, not limited to the romance that sparked within the series, cliques in Casper High, motivation from the episode featuring Penelope Spectra, the cheerleaders, Mr. Lancer and his quotes, more of Dash bullying the three, more jocks and more high school awkwardness.

The trio is just astounded at how much they are mocked.

" **…Oh, and some ghosts as well.** "

At that point, the epic voice guy gives special mention to Danny's enemies, along with clips about them, " **Watch as Danny goes through his hero's journey to become the hero that Amity Park doesn't deserve as he balances his adolescent life with battling enemies like The Box Ghost, a ghost with the power to annoy his foes with box puns; The Lunch Lady Ghost, a ghost with the power of…food; Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter until he revealed himself to be a tiny person…** "

Not taking the absurdity to well, the epic voice guy reacts, " **Wait what?!** "

He then tries to swallow up the rest of the absurdness of the villains from _Danny Phantom_ , " **this Avril Lavigne wannabe; Valerie Grey, who may have won the affections of Danny with her killer looks and killer alter ego; an evil version of Danny Phantom because, of course…** "

But he regains composure when going to this part, **"…and Vlad Plasmius, his most ultimate enemy and the character who girls commonly shipped with…** "

However, he chooses not to go on with the content, as the narrator and this writer never supports that Rule. " **No! No! No! Don't ever cross that line. This is why I never use Tumblr.** "

Danny meanwhile is shocked at that remark. "Why?..." Sam just cannot help but chuckle.

Though still, the guy with the epic voice finishes off the honest trailer, " **So relive the adventures that fans had been clamoring for a return, but instead, Butch Hartman gave us a promotional crossover for his other show.** "

Then a clip from The Fairly Odd Phantom animated short is shown, as the epic voice guy gives his epic concluding remark. " **And go ghost again on the show that gave us beloved characters, comic book action, timeless stories, a kick-ass theme song and a sole reminder that no matter what happens, _Invader Zim_ is the Nickelodeon show that we need a revival.**"

However, he learns the news of a revival at the last minute. " **And it is? Wow. So, can we expect a _Danny Phantom_ revival too?**" With that, he squeals like a girl, before going to the best part of every honest trailer, ever: the honest names.

" **Starring:**

· **Danny Phantom pooping**

· **Jane Lane (Sam Manson)**

· **Spike Lee (Tucker Foley)**

· **Clay Morrow (Mr. Lancer)**

· **An SJW (Jazz Fenton)**

· **Melissa McCarthy and Kristen Wiig from _Ghostbusters_ (Jack and Maddie Fenton)**

· **Your typical dancer crush (Danielle Phantom)**

· **Dash Thompson (Dash Baxter)**

· **Old Lin-Manuel Miranda (Vlad Masters)**

· **Evil Power Ranger (Valerie Grey)**

· **Mr. Dairy Queen (The Dairy King)**

· **Lockjaw from Marvel's _Inhumans_ (Ghost dog)**

· **Marvel Comic Book Style**

· **Sky Beams**

· **And Gasps** "

And after that epic dictation, he gives the honest title: " **Nickelodeon Presents _Freakazoid!_** "

But the video does not end there, as the epic voice guys reacts to Danny's catchphrase, "I'm going ghost!"

" **You know, when you shout that out loud, somebody might hear you and discover your identity. And why do you even have to shout your catchphrase? You can just transform right away. That's like the first rule of superheroing, kid!** "

* * *

After the video, Danny, Sam and Tucker have their jaws wide open to what they witnessed.

Awkwardly, Tucker breaks the ice. "Well guys, what do you think?"

"Can't unsee that," Sam remarks.

"Yeah, me too," Danny agrees. "Well, you know what, we have to stop those guys from doing more of these videos. I think they are behind the greatest scheme that can ruin the course of the world as we know it: make enough view to make a _Legend of Korra_ Honest Trailer."

"And are you sure you thought that through?" Sam asks.

"Uhmm nope," Danny straightly answers. "That was just terrible."

"Yeah, I say we go for ice cream cake," Tucker convinces them.

"I'm in," Sam says.

"Me too," Danny follows along. And with that, the three head the rest of the day for one more hangout to make them forget that honest trailer ever. "But at least they thought I was cool."


End file.
